Mais forte que o Sol Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele tinha escondido tantas coisas dentro dele que as vezes tinha medo de nao poder fazer tudo que queria, nao poder a amar da forma que planejava, mas ela ia mostrar que o amor deles era mais forte


**Mais forte que o sol.**

**Jota Quest.**

Harry tinha um sorriso ao sentir os lábios da ruiva nos seus, ela sempre poderia mudar o humor dele, ele tinha ouvido os planos de Rony e Mione para o futuro, ele ainda não tinha revelado a profecia para os amigos e se sentiu um tanto nervoso quando eles perguntaram o que ele planejava para o futuro, como planejar algo sendo que ele foi sentenciado a ser um assassino ou ser morto por aquele monstro, Gina tinha notado o nervosismo dele e segura sua mão e logo os dois caminham para os jardins, ali ela o beija, ele não sabia o que fazer no começo, mas logo sorri e corresponde a ela.

-Eu sei que você não pensou em seu futuro, Harry... Mas eu te garanto que vou te ajudar a ter um –ela o abraça e não nota uma fina lágrima que escorre de seu rosto, ela o amava de tal forma e confiava nele, ele a abraçou mais forte, não queria jamais que aquele sentimento sumisse.

**Parei pra ouvir o silencio  
Passei a ouvir novos planos  
Parei pra sentir o teu beijo  
voltei a sentir, sentimentos.**

Harry estava sentado na torre de astronomia tocando a guitarra calmamente, as pessoas no salão principal apenas escutavam o garoto tocar, sabiam que algo incomodava ele, mas eles não entendiam, Gina sabia que ele escondia algo, mas não poderia forçar ele a falar, Harry poderia ser teimoso, mas tinha algumas coisas que ele sentia vergonha de contar, algumas coisas que ele escondia e nem mesmo ela conseguia, mas ela tentaria, era o homem que ela amava e ela faria de tudo para ter ele de novo ao seu lado, vendo os amigos se levantando para ir atrás de Harry, ela se levanta e manda um olhar para eles, eles entendem e se sentam novamente, ela iria atrás dele sozinha.

**  
Em cada led em cada laser  
Em cada lábio em cada rave  
Nossa eletrônica atração  
Pelo que é proibido.**

Ela faz o vôo de fogo diretamente para a torre, ela o vê sentado no parapeito tocando com seus olhos verdes fechados, tentando colocar em cada nota a dor que vinha guardando, ela se senta ao seu lado, ele sabia que ela estava ao seu lado e continuava a tocar, ela então começa a acompanhar ele na canção, era uma voz doce e melodiosa, Harry sempre poderia se acalmar ouvindo aquela voz, ela cantava de forma impressionante, mas era apenas para ele que ela cantava assim, ela derrepente se aproxima e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha e fala em seu ouvido.

-Estarei sempre aqui para você, amor –ela se aconchega nele ao que ele continuava a tocar.

**  
Todo mundo dança e brilha  
Por estar perdido  
Tentei fugir, pra não ver o dia nascer  
Mas tua luz, foi mais forte que o sol.**

Gina não poderia acreditar no que tinha acontecido, Voldemort tinha assumido o corpo de Harry e espalhado o caos na escola, Harry tinha conseguido voltar ao controle de seu corpo, mas um preço, parecia que a alma dele tinha sido quebrada e ela, juntamente com os amigos tinham que entrar na consciência dele para restaurá-la, mas como entrar no corpo de um dos bruxos mais poderosos assim do nada? Ela olha em volta dos amigos, sabiam que eles tinham fé nela para salvar Harry, falavam que ela era tão poderosa quanto ele, mas Merlin, ela não sabia fazer metade do que ele fazia, Dumbledore se aproxima dela e lhe fala.

-Siga seu coração, Virginia... Ele vai te ajudar na sua jornada –e logo ela se viu dentro da consciência do amor da vida dela.

**  
Tudo está claro agora!  
Mesmo daqui posso sentir  
seu pensamento em mim.**

O que Gina imaginava achar na mente de Harry, provavelmente não era tudo aquilo, era um verdadeiro mundo dentro do homem que ela amava, derrepente ela se sentiu só, os amigos tinham sido afastados dela e ela tinha que ir sozinha, ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo, acharia Harry, derrepente ela se encontra em uma sala com três baús antigos e um enorme grifo a encarando, o grifo contou sobre os baús e os tesouros que Harry tinha guardado, Gina abre dois, os amigos que ele guardava no coração e a profecia, agora ela entendia o medo de Harry, perder eles por causa daquela maldita profecia, mas ela asseguraria a ele que ela o amaria por toda a vida, derrepente ela se vira para o ultimo baú, o poder dele, o grifo a avisou que para achar Harry, ela teria que usar o poder dele, mas o que ela não esperava era que fosse tão intensa, ela sentia o corpo se rasgar diante de tanto poder, mas ela não desistiria, era o amor dela que dependia disso, derrepente a mente dela e invadida por várias recordações de Harry, a vida dele nos Dursleys, a alegria dele de achar amigos que gostavam dele, Hogwarts, a Toca, seu grande amor, era tantas coisas que ela se ajoelha diante daquele sentimento morno que passa por ela, derrepente ela se sente confortável, a dor tinha sumido, em seu lugar apenas o amor que tinha por aquele garoto que ela ia achar.

**  
Já estou com saudades imensas  
Dos nossos beijos futurísticos  
Mesmo daqui posso sentir  
Teu pensamento em mim.**

Ele abre os olhos devagar, sentia o corpo inteiro doer, mas ele não pode evitar um sorriso escapar quando vê aqueles cabelos ruivos perto dele, Gina nunca saiu de seu lado, ela era a única pessoa ali que sabia de tudo sobre ele, mesmo ela não sabendo, ele tinha visto tudo sobre a vida dela também, tinha sido uma simbiose, o amor deles se misturou com a magia e logo eles se viram um na pele do outro, não eram apenas mais um casal apaixonado, eram um casal que compartilhavam uma ligação acima de tudo que se poderia descrever, ele toca a bochecha dele e fala mentalmente para ela.

-"Eu sempre vou te amar minha linda, Gina" –esta sorri em seu sonhos e fala para ele.

-"Eu nunca vou te deixar meu amor" –

**  
Já estou com saudades imensas  
Dos nossos planos terroristas  
De acordar só na segunda  
E começar tudo de novo.**

Finalmente Harry saiu da enfermaria e juntou os amigos na sala precisa, lá ele contou sobre seu destino e o medo dele de perder os amigos por ter que virar um assassino, a reação mais surpreendente foi de Rony, que se aproxima dele e lhe dá um tapa na nuca.

-Ei... Por que isso? –Rony ainda tinha uma cara nervosa e fala.

-Depois de tudo que passamos nessa escola... Depois de todas as coisas que enfrentamos... Você vem nos falar que tem medo da gente de deixar por matar aquela cobra subdesenvolvida com braços? Por Merlin, Potter, achei que você fosse mais inteligente que isso –ele sorri para o amigo e fala –E claro que nunca vamos te deixar cara... E vamos estar ao seu lado quando você chutar o... –mas ele pára de falar sobre o olhar de Hermione, Harry olha para Gina, esta o envolve em um abraço e o beija, arrancando gemidos de Rony e Hellen.

-Eu não precisava ver isso, Harry –Hellen fala com um sorriso ao que ele apenas lhe manda um sorriso maroto.

-Pois se acostume priminha... Eu pretendo fazer isso pelo resto da minha vida –ele encara Gina que tinha os olhos marejados, não importa o que aconteceria no futuro, eles estariam juntos, se amariam de tal forma que todos lembrariam.

O amor de Harry e Gina sobreviveria a tudo.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA UMA GAROTA QUE LEVO NO CORAÇAO.. A MINHA LINDA DEBY... TE ADORO DEMAIS MEU ANJO.. VC E UMA DAS PESSOAS ESPECIAIS QUE ACHAMOS POUCAS VEZES NA VIDA... TE ADORO DEMAIS LINDA...**


End file.
